Nothing to Lose
by KricketWilliams
Summary: An not-so-innocent idea has strong ramifications.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Okay, story fairy came back with another one for me to write. Started with a Cliche my in-law suggested! Probably pretty angst for awhile, but you know the drill- I'm a HEA girl!_

Derek was having a hard time hiding how nervous he felt. He sat across from Penelope at the coffee shop down the street that they would run to. He was having his favorite strong coffee drink, she had some apple cider thing that didn't appeal to him at all. Usually Penelope had him beat; the woman loved caffeine more than he did, and that was a rather amazing feat in itself.

He took another sip of his coffee, and tried to take a deep breath. It had been two months since they went anywhere together. It used to be a near daily occurrence, but that was before… before… He swallowed again.

It was the biggest, best mistake of his life. He knew he shouldn't have said it, should've never offered what he wanted so badly. They weren't ready. He knew it. She just left Lynch, for Christ sakes; what was he thinking? He wasn't thinking, something else was.

She was feeling a little down that night. She finally gave Lynch the heave-ho, but obviously felt bad about it. Lynch had begged her to stay with him, told her that he loved her no matter what, and that he'd spend his whole life showing her how much. She had looked at Derek, the saddest brown eyes that he ever saw in his life.

Derek couldn't help himself. He'd asked why she broke up with him, especially with all that love he was talking about. That whole love thing made him ill. Stupid Lynch! He wouldn't know a good thing if it bit him on his ample ass. He obviously worshiped Penelope, but did everything through the computer. The idiot even sent her email flowers! He probably downloaded sex!

"There's no magic, Derek, no zing," she had said. "None. Not the whole time we dated. He tried, he really did. But nothing." She looked at him over her chocolate martini and lowered her eyes, "I think it's me."

He leaned forward and spoke low. "Penelope, it isn't you. I know it. No one has sensuality rolling off of them like you do." He smiled a wicked grin at her, "I bet you're multi-orgasmic, aren't you?"

She smiled back, a knowing little smile. "Like you'll ever know, lover boy!" she settled down and added seriously, "Really, Kevin did all the right things. I assure you: It's me."

He leaned back and took a sip of his drink. He would always wonder what made him do it, what made him say the next thing out of his mouth. Maybe it was the images that this conversation made in his mind, maybe they teased a little much at work that day, but said it he certainly did. "You spend a night in my bed with me, and I guarantee; you will know it isn't you."

Originally she laughed, but stopped when she noticed how serious he was. She shook her head. "No thanks, Derek. I don't want to be another notch on your bedpost quite yet."

"Why not? We've been talking about it for years. Let's get it out of our system and prove my point."

"You can't be serious!" He just arched a brow at her and she actually gasped. Her perfect red lips made a circle. "Oh, God!"

"No strings, no attachments, just a hell of a lot of fun," he grinned. "Come on; you had to have thought about it." The way she blushed showed him that she did indeed think about it. Probably as much as he did.

"We are going to feel really weird after this is done. It's never going to be the same."

"Why?" he assured her. "Ever heard of 'friends with benefits'? Happens all the time."

He kissed her forehead. "Baby girl, you know I love you; I would never hurt you."

She had looked at him, very resigned and a little sad. He couldn't figure out the little sad part; he assumed it was because she was scared. Then, she nodded.

She was right, it wasn't the same. He didn't know that he was going to dream about her every night after. He didn't know that she would ruin him for other women. God, he wanted her even now! It was like every movement they did that night together was burned on his soul. That wasn't the only thing he was wrong about. He thought that it would get it out of their systems. Sex with Penelope didn't make the craving better, it made it worse.

He dated other women in that two month time since it happened, but they all paled in comparison. He promised Garcia no strings, and he meant it. She didn't want him like that. But seeing her every day, talking to her….He started thinking he needed to distance himself from her, personally and professionally, in order to move on. She seemed okay, she acted just like she always did- friendly, fun, sexy.

He never, ever should have asked her. But then he never would have known what heaven was like, either.

This brought him to where he was now, sipping his coffee across from what used to be his very best buddy. Wanting to make love to her even now as they sat there kind of nullified that. His heart was clunking like a backfiring car in his chest, and his palms were sweating. "Okay, Garcia. You called me here to talk. Let's talk," he said, as casually as he could.

He must have had blinders on when he walked in, because he just noticed how nervous she was then. She was actually shaking. Something was definitely wrong. He'd been distant, but not absent. Did he miss something? Did something terrible happen? He leaned forward, concern knitting his brow. "Baby girl?"

"Derek," she said, her eyes round and intense. "I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_AN: Forgive me for this, it's what I had to write… it's not as bad as it sounds, really. Sounds terrible. You will know what I'm talking about…Remember, will be HEA, I promise!_

Penelope expected a lot of responses from Derek. Anger, irritation, frustration, resignation. Maybe even happiness, Derek always seemed to love kids. But she did not expect him to say the next thing, not in a million years.

"Are you sure it's mine?"

He floored her. What kind of whore did he think she was? Yes, she was dating Kevin before this, but she didn't have sex with him for months before the breakup. He knew that! He knew she wasn't the kind that slept around, either. In five years, she had three boyfriends- including Battle! She shouldn't care, but she did. She wished she could be cool, suave, not care what his opinions were. Maybe even come across as worldly.

Like he was. Someone who had sex with the world and considered his partners disposable. Replaceable.

Although she didn't expect miracles from what happened between them, that's what she was. She had foolishly hoped that things would be okay, different. That she meant more because she was his best friend, that maybe, maybe…..

He told her no strings, no attachments. Just a hell of a lot of fun. He meant it. She was very afraid to say yes that night. She didn't want to lose their friendship, but more than that, she knew that she couldn't make love to Derek and not want more.

He had a player image; he groomed that well over the years. Not ready to settle down, not ready for anything serious. No woman would make him "change his ways." He loved her, she had no doubt of that, but no different than how he loved anyone else on the team. He even told her he loved her once, and her heart absolutely soared. She had dreamt for that split second of forever, before remembering who he was.

She was a fool. Her heart, her body, wanted to take that step. She wanted him for years. He asked her if she ever thought about it. That was the stupidest question she ever heard. Of course she thought about that! Along with that, she thought about marrying him and having a perfect little Morgan house with a picket fence. But she wasn't so stupid to think she would tame the "Derek Morgan."

Yes, she loved him. Yes, she wanted forever. Yes, her heart would never be immune to him.

No, she wasn't so stupid to think he wanted any of the same things.

But somewhere in her heart, without consulting her mind that night, made a caustic decision. She wanted that experience, to once in her life truly make love to him. She had sex with different people, but not with anyone she knew she loved. She thought that it could be the only chance she had. He was offering; she wasn't going to turn him down.

It started as something beautiful, an incredible experience with the most wonderful person in her life. It was a little bit scary at first too. It was life changing. She would never be with anyone else and not feel Derek's hands on her, his mouth, his body. He didn't disappoint; he blew the theory that it was "her" out of the water.

She sighed. Deep down it was still "her" fault, although she would never tell Derek that. There was no chance she was going to be successful with Kevin, or any other man for that matter. She was waiting for the man she loved to unleash something wild in her. And unleash it he did.

Numerous times. All night long.

She left in the morning, thanking him for a wonderful night. It was kind of new to her: what was the proper etiquette for leaving the house after casual, albeit mind-blowing, sex? Derek didn't say much, he was still partially asleep when she gathered her things and went home. He tried to pull her back into bed, but she needed to be at work early.

Later, Derek wasn't acting like himself. He was standoffish. She didn't want him to feel obligated to her at all. She acted like absolutely nothing happened. She flirted, she laughed, she was normal. She succeeded.

Until she heard him mention to Rossi that he had a date that night.

She took a breath to steady herself, to stop the aching in her heart that just wouldn't die. She was going to be cool, calm. She refused to let him hurt her anymore. He wasn't Derek, not with that comment. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure," she spat, before standing up to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_AN: Starting to get a little better; still angsty...._

Derek was still completely numb, in an unbelievable state of shock. A baby. At his age, he had numerous encounters and never even came close; it seemed nearly impossible. _How_… He shook his head; he knew exactly how! A baby. He couldn't believe that he would be so blessed, but she was sure. He was awestruck: he didn't think he was worthy. He never thought it would happen to him.

It's not that he didn't want a family. He'd wanted to be a father, but kind of gave up the idea awhile back. Didn't look like he'd ever get the opportunity to settle down. He wanted to find the right girl; actually thought he did. One he wanted to settle down with. He told her he loved her. He'd never said that to a woman before in his life.

Yes, the woman he could see forever with was taken. By a stupid, miserable computer geek with bad clothes and greasy hair named Lynch. For two fucking years, she and Lynch were together, no abating. Derek dated others, a lot of others, during that time. But man, he only had solace, pure unrestrained peace, with her.

Then two months ago, she broke up with Lynch. He finally, _finally_ got the chance try for her again, and what did he do? He chickened out. He knew she didn't want that with him, had turned him down before. At least he had their friendship, until that night. He ruined that by thinking with his dick.

He couldn't regret that fantastic night, not in a million years, but it had too many ramifications. He lost too much. The sex was important; he thought he'd show her a little how he felt that night. But she wanted the "no strings" guarantee he promised, and left in the morning as quickly as she could. She didn't even wait for him to wake up, she hightailed it out the door.

At work, she acted like absolutely nothing happened. He assumed she wanted to forget it, forget that the most incredible night of his life happened. He should have known. He made the promise, not her. He had a hard time being by her, he wanted her so much. However, she showed him no sign that she wanted anything different that what they always had.

Somewhere deep and basic inside him ached. Was a real relationship with him that repugnant to her that she'd ignore anything ever happened?

Now this, this blessing beyond all blessings. A baby. With the one woman he'd ever really loved. It was surreal, it was terrifying, but above all that, it was something he wanted fiercely. It was like a dream come true, just in a really ass-backwards fashion. Believe it or not, Derek was old school in some things. He believed in love, then marriage, then babies but he'd take what he could get and order be damned. He loved her, and loved the baby already. Maybe she'd grow to love him completely; until then he had enough love for all of them.

A baby. _His_ baby. _Penelope's_ baby. _Their_ baby.

He finally snapped out of it in time to watch her head towards the door. "Penelope, wait! Please," he yelled.

The bells on the door of the shop were tinkling as she stepped outside. _Keep it together, Penelope, keep it together!_ It was a mantra, she recited it over and over. _Don't let that bastard hurt you anymore! _

She hurried as quickly as she could over to her car, trying to open the door. She was no where near fast enough. He grabbed her wrist to stop her, turning her, making a cage around her so that her back was to the car. "Penelope, please. Let me explain."

"Explain what, Derek? That you think I am a whore like you?" She saw him flinch at that. Vitriol was rolling off of her. She didn't care, she wanted him to bleed like she was. "That you think this could be just about anyone's kid? Hell, maybe I should go tell Reid and Rossi to be on the lookout…."

"Stop it," he said, anger building. "Baby girl, I didn't mean--"

"I don't need you for this. There are a lot of single moms out there," she spat. "Besides, if that doesn't work, Kevin said he'd be there."

He paled, "You told _Lynch_ before you told me?"

She'd never seen that look on his face before. It was beyond hurt- it was devastation.

That stopped her a little bit. She wanted to hurt him, but not like that. Never like that. "No. But he said that he would always be there."

"Woman," he rumbled, barely constrained rage dripping off of him. All of his good intentions went out the door with that last statement. "If you think that there is a way in God's green earth that I am letting Lynch raise my kid, you really are crazy!"

_Crazy!_ She needed to run away, fast. "You need to let go of me, right now, or I won't be responsible for what I do to you," she growled, yanking futilely at her wrist. "Fine! You asked for it!" She went to bring her knee up.

He saw it coming a mile away. FBI strategic defense 101. He captured her knee between his and pulled her forward, making her off balance, then pressed her back against the car door, his body following. He completely made any fight she had impotent. Her body was sandwiched between the car and him.

He was angry, he was breathing heavy, and he couldn't think enough to form the words he needed to say. He knew they needed to talk, but he couldn't do it. Not with every soft curve, every warm, pliant inch of her pressed against him. He'd memorized those curves, but the feel was so much better than the memory. Her eyes were sparking fire at him, such anger.

He didn't want that anger. He wanted more, damn it! He needed to think, to draw the warmth and solace from her body to soothe his battered heart, to dampen the arousal being near her caused. One thing was certain; he was sick of fighting.

Her heart was pounding. Being this close to him wreaked havoc on her heart. She needed to hold on to that anger, or she would lose herself in the hurt she was feeling. She needed to get away from the strength of his body. She tried to summon all the anger that she had left inside of her. "Let me go, Derek! This conversation is so over!"

"Fine, baby. You don't want to talk?" he said, pulling her closer into his body. She gasped. "Then we have to communicate another way."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_AN: Sorry I haven't answered all chap 3 reviews. I have to be somewhere this morning. Getting this out there before I have to head out. Will answer soon as I get home… See? It gets better. ._

He kissed her hard then, with desperation and a bit of anger. It was a rough kiss, born of passion and frustration. It wasn't pretty and sensual, erotic works of art like Derek's other kisses. This was raw, filled with the hurt that he had inside him. He needed her; there were very few people in his life that he truly needed. For the first time in a very long time, he was actually scared.

At first, Penelope tried very hard not to react, but that was futile. She would've paid good money for someone to show her how not to react to Derek's kisses. Instead, she felt the raw passion, the need in his kiss, and responded. There was a truth in the kiss that she couldn't verbalize; she needed him too.

Originally, she placed her hands on his chest to keep him at bay, but soon her hands found their way to his shoulders, trying to pull him closer. She felt so alone for those past two months, so frightened. He felt so reassuring, so strong. She held onto him for dear life, never wanting him to leave.

Anger was quickly forgotten, all that was left was the need to be close to each other. His hands were skimming her ribcage, her waist, her hips. He ran his arms around her, cupping her bottom, lifting her into more intimate contact with him. His kisses turned much more gentle, light, caressing. His lips brushed her cheek, kissed the pulse point in her neck, and then stayed by her ear.

His hot breath was burning against the tender skin by her ear, his lips brushing lightly over her earlobe. "Please, Penelope," he murmured huskily. "I'm so very sorry; please listen to me." He kissed his way back to her mouth, attempting a different angle to learn more about the secrets of her mouth.

She was quivering, shivering like she was in a windstorm. The kisses were soft but engulfing, light presses of his soft lips, coaxing her to open her mouth more, give more with each touch. She felt boneless, her whole body felt heavy. Her arms slipped down his sculpted arms, and came around to rest at his waist.

His hands came up to hold her, to cup her face and deepen their kiss, when he felt wetness on her cheeks. "Oh, baby! Don't you cry," he said, kissing away the tears. "Don't you ever cry over me."

"Too late," she sniffled. "Cried about you a thousand times, hot stuff."

This gave him pause. His thumbs were still caressing her jaw line, making gentle stokes down her neck. "Angel girl, I'm not worth your tears."

"Oh Derek, yes you are!" she cried. "You're good and kind and honest and chivalrous and brave. I just don't like that you put yourself in danger all the time. Remember New York?"

"I'm going to get a big head here and think that you like me a bit," he said softly, running his thumb lightly over her bottom lip.

"I.. I," she said, her eyes filling with tears again, slowly overflowing. His heart ached with every tear that fell from her beautiful brown eyes.

He gave a half smile. God, he loved her! There was so much there between them. If she would only give him a chance to explain. He was willing to go all out for her, bare his soul. In his book, he had nothing to lose, and everything he ever wanted to gain..

"Baby," he said, pulling her against his chest, holding her. "We really, really need to talk. But standing outside a coffee shop leaning against a car is not the opportune place to do that! Let me take you home, please." He didn't want her to think he was being a letch. He placed his hand under her chin. "Just to talk, okay? Nothing more."

She smiled at him, then chuckled a little bit. "What fun is that?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_AN: Getting even better……_

Not too surprisingly, once they started the ride to his place, they were very quiet. Neither of them spoke; it was like they were afraid to break the companionable silence that developed. There had been so much strife, so much bitterness between them, this was like a cease fire. Neither wanted to break the truce.

Soon, they were inside, seated next to each other on the couch in Derek's living room. There was nothing that could describe the palpable tension in the room. His heart was pounding in his ears; he nearly broke a sweat, he was so nervous. _Don't screw this up, Morgan_, he thought.

"Derek," she began. She wanted to be clear with him that she didn't expect anything of him, that she just wanted his friendship again, but the words wouldn't come out. She almost snickered. _Great; I can't even lie to myself anymore._

"No, baby girl, please," he said. At that moment she really looked at him, noticed that he was breathing just a little bit faster, that his hands were clasped tightly in front of him. He was nervous. She didn't ever remember a time Derek was nervous about anything. "I need to tell you a lot of things. Things I should've said a long time ago."

_Oh God! Please no! Make him stop_, she thought. _I can't take it. Don't let him say it was a mistake, not now_. "Derek, I-" she said, but he interrupted her.

"Penelope, I'm in love with you," he blurted out. He saw the blatant astonishment on her face, and considered stopping before quelling that thought. "I have been in love with you for a very long time. And not just platonic love, like you have for me."

This hit her as a huge surprise. _Platonic love? He must be joking! _She tried to interrupt, but he kept going. Obviously, he was intent on explaining himself. But after that first sentence that he said, well, whatever else he said was gravy to her. He was so intense; she didn't dare smile like an idiot at him.

"I was wrong to proposition you, so soon after you dumped Lynch," he swallowed, as if bile rose in his throat. He shook his head, in obvious self-disgust. "I was desperate. I wanted you so badly for so long, I couldn't wait anymore. I wanted you for two damn years; I couldn't even see straight.

"I tried, baby girl. I went through women like water, trying to get you off my mind, but no one really came close. I would always have the same conclusion." He looked at her with haunted eyes. "They weren't you."

She was completely speechless; that in itself was a minor miracle for Garcia. She wanted to be able to respond, but stayed quiet, knowing she needed to hear all that he had to say. Her heart started to ache again, a deep ache that was born from so many years of misunderstanding. How could two people be so wrong about each other? They were both fools for way too long!

"When I got the opportunity to make love to you, I jumped at it, even though you wanted no strings. I thought I could get it over and done with, but it made it worse," he smiled at her a little bit. "You're addicting, angel."

"Derek-"

"I distanced myself, trying to break free, but I couldn't. Then this miracle happened. I didn't think it would ever be possible for me. I really didn't think I would ever be so blessed after thirty-nine years of confirmed bachelorhood!" He reached for her hand and kissed the palm. "I didn't mean that you were a whore, or that it was someone else's baby. It came out completely wrong. It seemed unbelievable that I would be so lucky, that a baby could be mine.

"I love you. I'm an arrogant, selfish ass, and I am completely unworthy of someone as giving and caring as you-"

"If you don't stop kicking yourself, I'm going to get up and to do it too!" she interrupted. He looked at her, and she smiled at him, with her heart in her eyes. "You are the most wonderful man I ever met, Derek Morgan. You're so wonderful; any woman would be damn lucky to have you. Especially me."

He smiled at her then, that Morgan grin. "You think so, huh?"

"I know so. See, sometimes, you are almost _too_ perfect. Gorgeous, smart, sexy, caring: you are the whole enchilada. In fact, a girl could feel unworthy of you for a very long time." She paused, looking very intently at him. He had no doubt who she was talking about. "Like _she_ wasn't anywhere near good enough for _you_. So much so, that the girl could almost lose you," she leaned over, tears in her big brown eyes and kissed him, a gentle kiss that spoke volumes. She blinked back tears, then laughed a little. "Boy, can she be dumb!"

_Damn_, he thought. _All that wasted time_. Then he chuckled a little bit. She was right, they were both idiots. However, he was very aware of one thing now; he was done assuming anything where Garcia was concerned!

She stood up then, stretched a little. She looked down, mid stretch and said, "I really, really love you, too, you know."

"Aw, baby-"

"Enough talk," she said, walking towards his bedroom, shooting him a very saucy grin. "Let's go have some fun!"

He followed quickly, smiling the whole way, "Yes, ma'am..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_AN: Finally there! Enjoy… one more chapter to go, I think.. Warning: Strong sexual content. _

Penelope entered his bedroom, pulling off her shirt, shucking her skirt, eagerly tossing everything else off. Then she jumped up on his bed, getting into a reclined position. She was waiting for him. She was certainly ready to get down to business! She assumed he was right behind her. He wasn't. She glanced up at him, a bit surprised.

Derek was leaning against the door frame with one shoulder, an absolutely predatory smile on his face. "That was, without a doubt," he said, starting to walk towards the bed, "the quickest, sexiest little strip tease I have ever seen."

She blushed a little bit, then started to giggle, "Morgan…"

"But where I come from," he interrupted, leisurely pulling his shirt over his head, revealing the gorgeous expanse of muscle she dreamed about touching every night for two months. He repeated, "Where I come from, we learn to take it slow, build up the anticipation."

Her mouth went dry and her heart was racing staccato in her chest. His eyes were dark, hot, as he reached the edge of the bed. His hand came up to cup her cheek, his thumb stroking her bottom lip. "The night is young; there is absolutely no need to rush this."

She looked up at him, caught his gaze, and flicked her tongue out to touch his thumb. She smiled as she watched his eyes flare as he smiled a half smile at her. "There's prolonging, Derek, and then there's torture." She pressed her warm cheek into his hand. "I need you now."

He stepped away, but only to remove the rest of his clothes. The bed depressed a little as he moved in next to her. "I would hate to be accused of torture," he said, leaning over her and pushing her back into the pillows as his lips captured hers.

Hot, swirling sensation rushed up and down her body as he kissed her. She reached up to pull him closer, press herself nearer to him. She grasped, trying to meld with him, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. Her head tipped back as he made his way down her neck, his mouth playing with her throat.

Her whole body tingled with anticipation along with a pulsing insistent need that begged to be heard. His mouth was working its way slowly to her breasts, teasing and kissing, but never quite giving enough. At the same time, his hands were running down her sides, over her hips, to her inner thigh, close, so close. She arched at him, desperate for him.

"Please," she whispered hoarsely, quaking with need.

Finally, his mouth fastened on her nipple and he touched her where she ached the most and she simply exploded. There was no other word for it. She shuddered, shivering under the force of her release. It was wonderful, it was heavenly, it was no where near enough. He lied; the man lived to torture her!

Once her quaking subsided, he gently kissed his way down her ribcage to her soft tummy. He paused for a long moment, before he rested his hand just below her navel. He glanced up at her, love and wonder in his eyes, and she was absolutely overcome. "Oh, Derek," she whispered, reaching for him, her voice thick with emotion.

They held onto each other for awhile, knowing that together they held a miracle.

Again, as always between them, passion began to build. When he finally entered her, the pure perfection of the moment was beyond memory and above all expectations. It was magic, it was passion, and it was love. And as they continued through the rest of the night, they realized, they had everything they ever would need.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_AN: Okay, two more chapters, not just one. Next one: epilogue…._

It was a hard decision, deciding how to tell the entire crew what happened over the weekend. They knew everyone would be happy for them, but it was going to come as a big shock. Garcia wanted to break it to everyone gently. No one knew she was pregnant- that was news enough. But that was absolutely gentle in comparison to the fact that it was Morgan's.

Most of the team knew that they were best friends, always closer to each other than anyone else. But she thought that they would have no idea that Morgan and herself were quite that close. Morgan was completely in agreement.

Not that they weren't asked a bunch of times by everyone if they really were "just friends." Emily hinted numerous times to both of them. They always staunchly denied any hanky panky ever happened. Best friends, pals, buddies, just plain old Morgan, just plain old Garcia. They never let on what was in either of their hearts.

So, on Monday morning, Garcia slipped off her engagement ring (A big chunk of ice that should have a highball wrapped around it!) and proceeded to walk to her girls. Morgan was going to talk to the male sector of the team. They figured this would be the easiest way to do it.

Garcia cleared her throat and stood close to JJ's desk. Emily was sitting in the chair in the corner, among the piles of charts and requests that were scattered all over the floor. Honestly, it kind of depressed Garcia to be in JJ's office- each file was a person that needed closure. She didn't know how her girl did it.

"Hey, Garcia, what's up?" Em asked. Her legs were crossed, her ankle at her knee, a coffee perched on the armrest of the chair.

"I have an announcement to make," she began. "It's going to be a surprise."

"You aren't leaving?" JJ said, her eyes widening, a look of distress crossing her pretty face.

"No, no, I-"

"You've been promoted?" Emily said, a smile on her face.

"Ladies!" she said, sighing a little. She wanted this to be a touch more smooth, but at this rate, it would be lunchtime before she got to say a damn thing. "I'm pregnant."

JJ looked at her smiled and said, "That's not that big of a surprise."

This floored Penelope. "Wha--"

"You've been quiet, queasy, in the bathroom a lot the past month," JJ said.

"And you never drink caffeine, which you normally always do," Em said. "So, either you were pregnant, or really sick. And you didn't look sick."

"I hate profilers sometimes," she teased with a smile. They knew her, very well.

"Not ALL profilers, it would seem," JJ said, raising a knowing eyebrow and taking a sip of her coffee.

Emily just _winked_ at her.

This time, her mouth actually dropped open. "How did you… never mind," she said, taking her ring out of her pocket and sliding it on.

Finally, she got a bit of a surprised reaction from those girls!

Morgan had it a lot easier. He just walked over, told the men that he was marrying Garcia and that they were expecting. He got the usual manly congratulations thing: pats on the back, hand shakes. Then the crowd all got together, laughed a little, exchanged hugs, and they were off.

Later, at home, Morgan told his side of the story to her. What he didn't tell her is that even _Reid_ thought it was "About damn time."

She was a touch miffed. "Well, those two knew everything before I said a word!" she shook her head. "Even about you! God, I must have been really transparent." Then she thought a bit more, and looked up at him, smiling. She leaned over him and kissed him, "Aw, sweet cheeks!"

"What?"

"You must've been transparent, too!" she said gleefully. "They knew because we were both moony about each other. Destined, like Anthony and Cleopatra, Romeo and Juliette, Bonnie and Clyde…."

He put arms hands around her and pulled her fully on top of him. "But sugar," he said, his hands roaming slowly down her back, then under her panties to cup her bare bottom. "We are going to have a much happier ending."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Epilogue Chapter

_AN: A warm thank you to Kristy, Jenny, Nicky and Harlie (Vacuum!) for their help in this chapter. Ladies, I am filled with gratitude… And of course, as always, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I sincerely hope you enjoy. Getting this out there before CM tonight..._

"Jacob," Garcia said, finishing her peanut butter and banana sandwich in one little bite. That was this evening's craving, which appealed to Derek. He was hoping and praying that Chinese didn't hit late at night again. Finding lo mein at two AM was hell. "I like Jacob."

"I like it. But there are a lot of names to consider. How about Dyson?" Morgan said. "That's a strong name, a good name…."

Pen made a face. "It's a vacuum, Derek." She stretched a little and felt an ache in her low back. Before she could take a second breath, Derek's hands were there, rubbing the kink out softly. He was always so in tune to her, it was amazing.

"Alexander? Joshua?" he continued with the names.

"He might not like that, if he's a she, my cute little chauvinist," she said, grinning at him before bending over to pick up her two year old daughter. She was such cute little bundle, with wildly curly hair and the biggest brown eyes that ever graced a child's face. "Although we already have a perfect little girl with Haley here."

When Garcia and Morgan told Hotch about the choice to name their daughter Haley, the normally stoic leader of their pack had tears in his eyes. Life was coming full circle, healing and growing. Haley was a miracle for them all. She would always know she had family in the BAU; every member of their team.

Derek kissed both of them. "Truly, it doesn't matter to me," he grinned. "I hope it's another girl. I think I was born to be surrounded by beautiful females!"

Haley struggled against being held, wanting to be put down already. All day: up, down, up, down. Tons of activity, lots of fun in the Morgan household everyday. Penelope let her have her wish, and she ran over to the blocks in the living room.

She went to give Derek a hug but had a heck of a time with it, due to being seven months pregnant. He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her, holding her close. "Thanks, honey," she sighed. "Now, I'm happy."

He kissed her, then wiggled his eyebrows at her wickedly. "I can make you happier."

She laughed; he was crazy, but she loved him anyway. "Later, maybe," she said, teasing him back. "After all, we've got nothing to lose."

"And everything to gain," he said, before kissing her. And all thoughts of teasing left her mind.


End file.
